Saite wa Chiru Hana no Youni
|song= Saite wa Chiru Hana no Youni |image= Saite wa Chiru Hana no Youni.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 咲いては散る花のように |english= It Blooms and Falls Like a Flower |performer=F∞F |attribute= |available= After completing creation Chapter 5 Part 3 }} Videos Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = Aido Seiya, Minato Kanata, Mitsurugi Akira 咲いては散る花のように 泣いて笑っていたい どうやって君を忘れたらいいの いつもよりも胸が痛い　焦がれすぎて 言葉よりも顔が見たい　一瞬でも 時間は流れて　季節もすぎるけれど 切なさには慣れそうにないから また出会いたい 咲いては散る花のように 泣いて笑っていたい どうやって君を忘れたらいいの 会えない日はこの胸にずっと想っているよ だからこそ また出会いたい Source - English = Aido Seiya, Minato Kanata, Mitsurugi Akira Like the way that flowers bloom and fall; I want to laugh and also cry How can I forget about you? My heart aches more than it ever has, with this longing for you Rather than your words. I just want to see your face, even if only for a moment Time flows on and the seasons pass, but still I probably won't ever get used to this sadness, I want to meet with you again Like the way that flowers bloom and fall; I want to laugh and also cry How can I forget about you? And even on the days I can't see you, my heart just won't let go of you! And because of that I want to see you again Source }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Aido Seiya, Minato Kanata, Mitsurugi Akira 咲いては散る花のように泣いて笑っていたい どうやって君を忘れたらいいの？ いつもよりも胸が痛い　焦がれ過ぎて 言葉よりも顔が見たい　一瞬でも 時間は流れて季節も過ぎるけれど 切なさには慣れそうにないから また出逢いたい 咲いては散る花のように泣いて笑っていたい どうやって君を忘れたらいいの？ 友達には戻れるけど胸が痛い 消せないメールを夜中に読み返しても 人は時を巻き戻せないから　 また出逢いたい 咲いては散る花のように泣いて笑っていたい どうやって君を忘れたらいいの？ 出来るのならこの全てを捨ててもいいよ 会えない日はこの胸にずっと思っているよ だからこそまた出逢いたい 泣いて笑って過ごすけど君を探してしまう どうやって君を忘れたらいいの？ 咲いては散る花のように泣いて笑っていたい どうやって君を忘れたらいいの？ Source - English = Aido Seiya, Minato Kanata, Mitsurugi Akira Like the flowers that bloom and fall, I want to cry and laugh How can I forget about you? My heart hurts more than usual, I’m longing so much for you Rather than words, I want to see your face, even for a moment Time flows and the seasons pass, but I don’t think I’ll get used to this pain I want to see you again Like the flowers that bloom and fall, I want to cry and laugh How can I forget about you? We can go back to being friends, but my heart hurts I reread all those messages I can’t delete, but People can’t turn back time I want to see you again Like the flowers that bloom and fall, I want to cry and laugh How can I forget about you? If I could, I would throw away everything On the days I can’t see you, I’m always thinking of you Because of that, I want to see you again I can cry and laugh, but I always end up looking for you How can I forget about you? Like the flowers that bloom and fall, I want to cry and laugh How can I forget about you? Source }} Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|249 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|352 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|605 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|11 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|709 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:F∞F Category:Regular Song Category:Seiya Aido Category:Kanata Minato Category:Akira Mitsurugi